Episode 5283 (12 May 2016)
Synopsis Reeling from her diagnosis, Peggy stays strong as she comforts Ronnie. When Ronnie informs Peggy that Phil is no longer drinking, she claims that she’s going to tell him the news. Phil arrives at Ronnie’s and is annoyed that he’s been lied to; Aunt Sal’s told him that Peggy is there. Ronnie informs Phil that they’ve been to the hospital to find out if the chemotherapy has been working. Peggy calls Phil in and sobs to him that it’s all been for nothing. Peggy admits to Phil that she can’t take any more; he’s floored. Phil accuses Ronnie of encouraging Peggy to give up - Ronnie tries to make Phil understand that she’s tired of fighting; she’s made up her mind. Ronnie’s attempts fall on deaf ears, and Phil demands that Ronnie bring Peggy over to his later. Phil puts on a front to Billy, Honey, Louise and Ben – Peggy arrives with Ronnie and everyone’s thrilled to see her. With the family together, it’s apparent that Peggy’s exhausted. Alone again with Ronnie and Phil, Peggy sobs that loving her family doesn’t make a difference to her situation – Phil struggles to comprehend that they aren’t worth living for. Phil comes clean to Peggy – he needs a liver transplant or it’s game over. Phil claims that he’s fighting for his family and questions why she can’t do the same. Phil arrives at Ronnie’s and tells her that Peggy’s going to be moving in with him; he’s here to collect her stuff. As Phil watches Peggy take her pills, Peggy stoically claims that cancer’s not having the last word; she is... Sonia asks the doctor what’s next – she’s reminded that she has the option of a double mastectomy. Sonia is adamant to Stacey that she’s already decided to go ahead with the operation as it’s the sensible thing to do. Sonia arrives home and tells Bex and Tina that the lump is just a cyst – they’re relieved. Sonia goes quiet when Tina asks about the mastectomy and diverts by claiming she has darts practice. At the Vic, Shirley clocks Sonia’s strange mood, but she claims she’s here to celebrate. Having necked some wine, Sonia’s attempt at darts is appalling and Sharon isn’t best pleased. Shirley declares that she’s going to take Sonia home. Tina’s not impressed when Shirley brings in a tipsy Sonia and questions what’s wrong; Sonia admits that the doctor has suggested a mastectomy. Tina promises Sonia that whatever changes she has to her body, she’ll be there every step of the way. Sonia admits that making the decision to have a mastectomy when she’s healthy is so tough. At Belinda’s, Linda’s surprised when Belinda admits that she and Neville sleep in separate bedrooms. Belinda clocks Neville and Mick in the hot tub and suggests they join. Mick rushes upstairs to find Linda and hurriedly informs her that Belinda and Neville were hoping they’d swap partners; Linda’s shocked and demands they leave. Mick informs Linda that they need to be careful – Neville has CCTV that could have Johnny on it. A now fully dressed Mick and Linda head to the hot tub and declare that they need to leave. Belinda looks sickened when she realises that Neville has Mick and Linda under duress. Linda firmly tells the pair that what they’re missing is love. As Mick and Linda dash into the car, Belinda jumps in and begs them to drive – she wants to leave Neville. As Belinda informs the pair that the CCTV cameras are fake; Mick puts his foot down. Back at the Vic, Belinda and Linda compare marriages. Neville arrives demanding to see Belinda, Mick attempts to sort the situation himself but Belinda appears and asks to speak to Neville upstairs. Neville attempts to persuade Belinda that they work well together, but Belinda declares that there’s nothing left between them. When Belinda firmly states that it’s over, Neville brands her as ‘past-it’; causing Mick to punch him and throw him out. Belinda thanks the Carters for helping her out, but panics when she realises she’s homeless. When Belinda assures that she can pay her way, Stacey agrees that she can stay at Number 3. Stacey brings Belinda home and announces to Martin and Kyle that she’s their new flatmate – she can have Kyle’s room as she’s paying rent. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes